Approximately 2 million children under the age of 15 suffer from bronchial asthma. About 80% of these develope exercise-induced asthma (EIB), which limits their active participation in gym and other outdoor activities. These restrictions frequently cause social withdrawal and create timidity, anxiety, depression and introversion. Genetic, physiological, biochemical and immunological studies have not revealed any specific cause for EIB. We hypothesized that EIB was acquired in the early stages of asthma through the process of conditioning. A pilot program of deconditioning EIA was found to be very helpful in reducing the frequency and magnitude of EIB. The proposed research is designed to replicate our pilot study with better and more reliable respiratory measures. It will also provide additional data on the effects of deconditioning on the general course of asthma. This research will also help identify the factors which may predict the outcome of this treatment on the basis of history and clinical data.